The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved ventilatory muscle training apparatus.
At this time it is considered the ventilatory muscle strength or endurance can be increased significantly by ventilatory muscle endurance training. Although this can be important in virtually any circumstance in which ventilatory muscle fatigue can limit the performance of an individual during exercise it is considered that this is of particular importance in connection with individuals suffering from chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. It is believed that it has now been established that ventilatory muscle training improves the ventilatory muscle performance of such individuals.
In the past several different types of closely related apparatuses have been proposed for use in ventilatory muscle training. It is not considered that an understanding of the present invention requires a detailed discussion of the construction of such prior apparatuses. In general they can be characterized as relatively complex and relatively difficult to adjust and use. Further, it is considered that they have been of such a character as to make it comparatively difficult for an individual such as a patient to monitor his or her use of such an apparatus to make certain that the apparatus is being used in the desired manner.